dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Alex *Luca Hollestelle - Esmé Vigouroux *Jean Baptiste-Maunier - Romeo Delacroix Victoria *Bryden Jenkins - Isabel Castillo-Chambers *Candice King/Accola - Alyssandra Liddell *Alissa Salls - Raevyne Báthory-Carmichael *Daria Sidorchuk - Seraphina Beaumont *Madelaine Petsch - Ophelia Ainsworth *Selena Gomez - Melania Vassalos *Riley Rasmussen - Jade Meszaros *Kassi Smith - Gabriella Polanco *Zhenya Kotova - Nina Mikhailov *Pyper America Smith - Yakaterina Kazakova *Barbara Pavin - Deirdre Lémieux *Alexis Ren - reserved on may 23rd *Tim Borrmann - reserved on may 25th *Rihanna - reserved on may 25th Lopezsylvia45 Active *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus *Choi Jin Ri (Sulli; Fx) - Ariel Jeo *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *Choi Min Ki (Ren; Nu'est) - New York Appledore *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Birkeland-Chung *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kim Himchan (Sharing with Dak) - Kael Sterling *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Nolan Gould - Cerulean Danvers Inactive/Away *Anastasia Logvinova - Chloe Sakellarios *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder (Rped upon request) *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon *Kim Yoo Jung - Mirajane Anabella Barkley Reserved *Wen Junhui (Jun;Seventeen) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Finch *Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Black **Maia Mitchell - Reserved 04:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway **Ian Somerhalder - Reserved 14:24, May 13, 2017 (UTC) *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Alisha Newton - Eilis O'Reilly **Vanessa Marano - Reserved 03:15, February 19, 2017 (UTC) *Cainan Wiebe Dustin James *Mackenzie Lintz - Clara Davidson *Dacre Montgomery - Eric Selwyn DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 5, exotic count: 2 # Arielle Bourgeois - Ulrikke Falch # Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen # Aurora Sternberg - Florence Welch # Apollinariya Romanova - Liana Liberato # Lucienne Delvaux - Birgitte Hjort Sorensen Expansion Characters # Mathilde Himmelreich - Tiera Skovbye # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Alison Brie Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Lillian Ayers- Nicole Munoz *Vincent McCabe-Brendon Urie *Natalie Barton-Bailee Madison *Wyatt Parker-Troye Sivan *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Freya Solberg- Lana Del Rey Brocky Active Characters *Adelaide Seol, Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene; Red Velvet) *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun (Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Griffin Blanchard, KJ Apa *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Mackenzie Ahn, Yang Hong-Seok (Pentagon) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) Inactive Characters *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho (TVXQ!) *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Callista Watson, Crystal Reed *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Leighton Gao, Mark Tuan (Got7) *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (A-JAX) *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min (BTS) *Tiago Vidal, Song Kyung-Il (History) Reserved Models *Moon Bin (Astro) (02/08/2017) *Camila Mendes (02/17/2017) ÉtoileÉternelle Active Characters #Kit Harington - Fabien Reynaud #Amber Heard - Elissa Brandt #Chyler Leigh - Elina Karahalios #Scott Eastwood - Gregory Blake #Emma Stone - Guinevere Wells #Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow #Adelaide Kane - Victoria Torres #Bridget Satterlee - Tessa Bellerose #Lena Meyer-Landrut - Phyllis Adair #Laneya Grace - Catalina Polanco #Lilly Kruk - Caramel Coffee Reserved Models *Floriana Lima - Reserved 4/16 *Emeraude Toubia - Reserved 5/16 *Rania Banchegra - Reserved 5/25 *Colton Parrish - Reserved 5/25 Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll **Sven de Vries, Older Ez *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan *Ali Medina, Max Grey *Ricky Whittle, Birgetto Raske-Expansion *Lana Parrilla, Aleja Zamorano *Michelle Rodriguez, Lex Ochoa Oli note: i'm extremely indecisive and usually bring back chars so, even if a model of mine is of an inactive char, could you at least ask me permission because chances are i've considered bringing them back and i'd rather not deal with all the drama that comes along with that c: Active Characters *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Brock Kye, Park Jin-Young (Jinyoung of Got7) *Charlie Kang, Jo Jinho *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Skylar la Rue, Zendaya Coleman *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Adam Winter, Park Bo-Gum *Caleb Kiu, Jackson Wang (Got7) *Charlotte Blake-Cloud, Zoe Sugg *Fabian Lleo, Sean O'Pry *Farran Griffin, Zayn Malik (will be returning...eventually...) *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Kaori Itō, Minatozaki Sana *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (Shared with Brocky) *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne (will be returning...eventually...) *Tybalt Calliwell, George Shelley *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Im Yoona (05:57, March 3, 2017 (UTC) (future Autumn) *Yan An (03:01, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Park Hyungsik (17:57, April 19, 2017 (UTC) *Matthew Kim (BM from KARD/K.A.R.D) (03:47, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Carnarvan Active #Max Charles - Ian Irving #Patryk Friebe - Horatio Polanco #Dave Franco - Mason Brown #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #Felix Bujo - John Roger #Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor #Luke Pasqualino - Axel Jakobsen #Adam Gallagher - Arthur Adair #Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard #Adam Levine - Kedric Shane #Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo #Chris Evans - Duncan Davidson Semi-Active #Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Reserved #James Norton - Vladimir Romanov - 5/25 Fan *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Ali Skovbye- Nya Brightly *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood *Maggie Jones- Hestia Olympian *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich *Zoey Deutch- Mauve Jenson Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active # Brianna Montgomery ♦ — Bae Su-Ji (Suzy Bae; Miss A) # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick # Livia Carstairs — Kirstie Maldonado # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo (Joshua; SEVENTEEN) # Conrad Brandt — Jamie Campbell-Bower # David Eastwood — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle | Jung Jin-Young (Jinyoung; B1A4) (future; reserved on 12:17, April 29, 2017 (UTC)) Inactive, but still in use/RP on Request * Leon Schmidt ♦ — Zachary Quinto * Yumi Coastillon-Agreste — Park Shin-Hye * Órfhlaith Ó Cléirigh — Georgie Henley * Suzanna Williams — Teresa Palmer Reserved * Xu Minghao (The8; SEVENTEEN) — Blake Wu (reserved on 06:07, March 20, 2017 (UTC)) * Adachi Yuto (Yuto; Pentagon) (reserved on 06:07, March 20, 2017 (UTC)) * Sarah Bolger — Viviana Inzerillo (reserved on 08:26, May 20, 2017 (UTC)) :Note: Characters with ♦ indicates that they're exotic. NotAlwaysPerfect Bond_em7 *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman *Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix *Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson *Dylan Matzke - Arthur Attaway (Share with CK for Twins) *Jillian Henry - Rose Black MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Lily Colins - Theresa Drade *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Jenna Ortega - Meri Smith **zoey deutch *Morgan Lily - Rayne Davidson *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Cormac O'Reilly *Natalia Dyer - Marie Richelieu **aida domenech *Cameron Boyce - Christopher Richards **bailey sondag *Anna Lutoskin - Mihaela Iliescu **madeline ford *Skandar Keynes - Matthew McArthur *CJ Adams - Remus Gray *Dylan Schmid - Gustavo Torres *Kris Wu (EXO) - Hugo Moreau Expansion Semi-Active Reserved *Collin O'Donahuqe *Kim Taehyung aka V from BTS Hecate Grimm Manolo #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Jeong Jinwoon/Benedict Cho #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Spencer Neville/Harley Davidson *Wang Jun Kai 00:19, February 10, 2017 (UTC) *Yeo Changgu aka Yeo One from Pentagon 06:08, March 8, 2017 (UTC) *Jung Yoon Oh aka Jaehyun from NCT 02:26, February 15, 2017 (UTC) *Ok Taecyeon 06:08, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Uni In Use: Active *Joe Collier, Peter Summers *Jeremy Kapone, Jarryd Summers *Jason Momoa, Sobek Aten *Larsen Thompson, Scarlet Banriff *Elizabeth Hiley, Blake Lich *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers *Jade Weber, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Krysten Ritter, Lia Nelson *Elizabeth Olsen, Violet Jenson *Melissa Benoist, Liselotte Kranz-Langrboek *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin RP on Request: *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) Reserved: *'Kate Mara' Reserved on: 02:16, January 17, 2017 (UTC) *'James Franco' Reserved on: 04:31, May 9, 2017 (UTC) *'Jared Gilmore' Reserved on: 21:06, May 17, 2017 (UTC) *'Jennifer Morrison' Reserved on:21:06, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Migs Active Characters *Maisie Williams - Cassandra Holloway *Sophie Turner - Cayley Argent *Liza Soberano - Daniella Torres *Emily Kinney - Elena Sommers *Dylan O'Brien - Max Kowalski *Aaron Tveit - Lukas Schröder Inactive Characters *Misha Collins - William Edison Reserved Models *Natalie Dormer (reserved @ 05:26, January 28, 2017 (UTC)) *Ariana Grande (reserved @ 05:15, February 3, 2017 (UTC)) Daichi Current Characters i'm not fond of sharing unless we're close so sorry :c *Jung Dae-hyun (B.A.P) - Leon Chi Reserved *Kim Jin-hwan (iKON) *Yoo Si-a (YooA; Oh My Girl) *Cha Hak-yeon (N; VIXX) *Huang Zitao (Z.Tao) Livi Characters *Yuri Chernenkov - Tarjei Sandvik Moe *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Lee Dong-Min (Cha Eunwoo, Astro) *Elian Van Der Beek - Dane Dehaan *Zakynthos Rosendale - Levi Miller Reserved Models *Kwon Hyuk (Dean) - 07:39, January 25, 2017 (UTC) *Yoon Jeonghan (Seventeen) - 04:20, May 6, 2017 (UTC) *Choi Hansol (Vernon, Seventeen) - 05:41, May 6, 2017 (UTC) *Park Hye-Min (Pony) - 02:28, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Ellie *Sasha Volosatov (Kevin O'Shay) *Conor Doherty (reserved) *Emily Bador (reserved) PaintedRed *Antonina Vasylchenko - Aleks Tereshchenko *Willow Shields - Megara Rosendale *Lyndsy Fonseca - Delilah Lancaster *Rhys Pickering - Elijah Knox *Hugh Vidler - Felix Adair *Cailin Russo - Tay Coffee Sugar *Connor Jessup - Landry Thorne *Spencer Lacey Ganus - Kaisa Virtanen *Paola Andino - Laurel Branch *Francesca Capaldi - Amberley Quinn Liss *Anastasia Bezrukova - Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Amanda Steele - Queen Chambers *Sabrina Carpenter - Alexander Richards *Ana Ularu - Ursula Van Heemstra *Carlson Young - Brandy Ardelean *Pheobe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Sasha Luss - Anzhelika Kazakova - *RESERVED - Finn Wolfhard (Vincent Maas) *RESERVED - Cole Sprouse (Mocha Coffee) *RESERVED - Kaya Scodelario (Nova Stellaris) SoA #Katie McGrath - Sabrina le Fey #Jack Falahee - Søren Vynter #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Amandla Stenberg - Dido Marie #Matthew Daddario - Séverin Évreux #Courtney Act - Mrs. Mordre #Douglas Booth - Andrew Lenton #Ben Whishaw - Evander Diomedes *RESERVED - Janelle Monae (Dido older) *RESERVED - Oscar Isaac 22:16, May 25, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Dominic Cooper 22:16, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress